Teasing and loving are the same
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: Anzu had always hated Marik. He taunted her, he pissed her off, and was friends with Bakura. It was unexpected, though, when he was the one to help her in her difficult life. One shot


DIS: I read an interesting Marik/Anzu fic today. Mind you, I hated Yuugi and Jounouchi with all the power in my very soul, but hey! – I loved Marik, lol. Anyway, please read below and enjoy!

X

_Title: Teasing and loving are the same_

_Rating: T_

_Genre: Romance_

_Summary: Anzu had always hated Marik. He taunted her, he pissed her off, and was friends with Bakura. It was unexpected, though, when he was the one to help her in her difficult life. One shot_

_Disclaimer: I do not – do NOT – own YuGiOh. Bwahahaha!_

_Notes/Warnings: One-shot; Marik/Anzu (been awhile since I've written one of these)_

X

_Teasing and loving are the same _

Anzu had hated Marik, Malik's evil alter ego, for as long as she could remember. The first time he emerged after the duel between Jounouchi and Rishid (known as Malik at the time,) and when he sneered during the duel between Seto Kaiba and Isis Ishtar – she had despised him.

It got worse after a year after the ending of Battle City and the adventure in Egypt. He and Malik returned to Domino and began to attend Domino High. There was no place that he wasn't. He continuously taunted her. He did so to the point where her entire day would be ruined and she would snap at everyone. Malik, who was in two classes with them, and Bakura, did nothing about it. Malik simply sat with a bored expression on his face, listening to music on the iPod nano he'd gotten when he arrived in Domino. And Bakura sometimes joined in. She felt helpless, being bullied as she was. She never told her friends, though. They wouldn't stand a chance against them. She knew that without a doubt.

_I'm stuck by myself, _she told herself as she entered her Calculus class. She took a deep breath and went to her desk, settling in it. She glanced behind her. Marik and Bakura were in deep discussion, frowning at each other and almost glaring. Malik, leaning back against the wall with his earphones in, suddenly opened his eyes and met her gaze solemnly. She blinked and turned away, but not before Marik flicked a look her way. He didn't approach her today, though. _So he's leaving me alone. Amazing._

"You're something else, Mazaki," a familiar voice sneered to her. Anzu's shoulders stiffened as she turned her head to look at Seto Kaiba leaning against the windowsill by his desk, his hand hanging over his knee. His thumb was tucked in the book he was reading – she could swear he had read the same book since freshman year – and his gaze was, if nothing else, irritated. His mouth was tight and his eyes narrowed. Anyone, even Anzu, would admit that Kaiba was pretty good looking. But what his looks made up, his personality lacked. "I can't believe you actually take that shit from them."

"What else can I do?" She asked quietly, so as not to grasp the attention of the three Egyptians in back. "They're too strong." He snorted, rolling his eyes. Anzu supposed she was lucky Kaiba referred to her by her actual surname rather than a nickname he'd come up with like with Yuugi (midget,) Yami (star head,) Jou (mutt,) Honda (pencil head,) or the three in the back (Egyptian psychos.) They held a mutual respect for each other since he had never really wronged her and vice versa. They were almost friends, except, well, he was a jackass.

"Mazaki, use your head," he growled, raising his book, peering at her over the top, his eyes and long, chocolate hair and bangs the only part of his head that was showing. "You're not as weak as you want to assume." Anzu blinked as he turned back to his book. She slowly turned in her seat and almost screamed at seeing Malik staring at her from the seat behind her. She swayed, clutching at her throat.

"Don't faint on me," Malik warned, his blonde brows furrowing slightly. "I don't need that right now. It'd bring too much attention."

"Um, excuse me, Ishtar..." Malik glanced at the nervous guy that was standing in the middle of the aisle. Anzu felt sorry for the guy – she thought his name was Tanaka. It was obviously after Malik had raised his emotionless, lavender eyes to his face briefly that he was about to wet his pants. His Adam's apple bobbed and he gasped out, "You're in my seat."

"I'll be done in a moment," Malik informed him coolly. "Go sit in mine for now." The latter paled and shook his head quickly, shuffling to the door to wait for his seat to get empty. Anzu watched him stand at the door with his head bowed and his shoulders slumped. He was clutching his bag to his chest, his usually peach skin an unnatural white tint. "Turn here, Mazaki, and ignore the wimp." She blinked in surprise as he took her chin in his fingers so she was looking at him. His face was closer than she thought. "You and I have to discuss something."

"What for?" She demanded, moving her chin from his fingers and her face from his. "You haven't given a damn what your ass of a yami does to me, so – "

"Whatever, just shut up for a second," he interrupted rudely, flicking his blonde locks over his shoulder. He folded his arms on the desk and leaned forward, narrowing his eyes on her face. It was true. He hadn't cared what Marik did to Anzu Mazaki as long as it wouldn't raise any suspicions. However, despite his ignorance of everyone that spoke to him, he didn't have his music up very loud. Hearing Kaiba's remarks to Anzu made him a bit wary of the situation, not to mention Marik and Bakura's new torment towards her. He was what his sister and orphaned brother called "emotionally scarred" and so he became an introvert and only hung with Bakura and Marik to keep them in line. Now, he was forced to take action. He didn't particularly care much about Mazaki, though she had been the nicest of the group and had treated him well enough. In any case, Malik, with his vow to keep Marik and Bakura from causing too much harm, had to act. He just wished he didn't have to.

"I would advise," Malik told her, his eyes boring into hers, "to keep by someone at all times. Marik and Bakura are taking things up a notch. If anything, hire Kaiba as your bodyguard. He might even be willing to do it." His mouth twitched slightly. "Not to mention, he's strong enough to kick Bakura's ass. Marik, I don't know so much about."

"Oh...Well..." She grimaced. "Thank you, I suppose." He nodded simply and stuck the one earphone that had been hanging on his shoulder, back in his ear and got to his feet gracefully and returned to his seat just as the bell rang, tolling the beginning of class. Tanaka was quick to get to his seat.

After class, Anzu hurried to get to Kaiba, softly calling, "Kaiba?" He paused outside the door, frowning when he saw it was her. "Uh, I don't mean to ask anything of you, but – " She paused, watching as the two Ishtars and Bakura exited class, pausing beside the two. Marik glanced at her, then Kaiba, his face darkening significantly. It was a shocking change. He stared at Kaiba, his lip curling in a sneer.

"Is there something you want?" Kaiba snapped. Marik glared up at him. Bakura grabbed his shoulder, glowering at him in warning.

"No," Marik replied coldly, flicking a look at Anzu, just as malicious, "not at all." He shoved Bakura from him and hurried through the students with an angry stride. Bakura watched him with a disinterested look while Malik smirked, his eyes lighting up with triumph. Kaiba observed this with a cool look. Anzu was befuddled at the whole scene. She seemed to be the only one who didn't understand what was going on.

"Have a nice day, Mazaki," Malik purred, his smirk plastered on his face. With his easy, cat-like grace, he floated away with Bakura reluctantly following, looking as though he had lost a game. Shaking her head, Anzu returned her gaze to Kaiba, who arched a brow at her, as though asking, _What the hell was that about? _

"Anyway, I was just wondering if I could, uh, hang around you for awhile?" Anzu asked nervously. _Boy, that sounds lame, _Anzu thought, wincing inwardly. Kaiba just chuckled, a hint of a smirk on his lips.

"So I can beat the living hell out of Marik or Bakura if they try to start something with you?" He asked with an amused tone to his voice. She flushed in embarrassment. Here she was, asking Seto Kaiba, her friends' nemesis, for protection. If things could get worse...But of course, they would. That was how her life was going lately.

"Not in those words, but yeah, pretty much."

"Fine, Mazaki," he drawled, "since your friends are too weak and Marik and I already hate each other." They headed to lunch, Anzu breathing out a relieved breath. That was pure luck.

X

"Abiou, I should kill you," Marik hissed, pressing Malik against the wall. The gentler of the two merely grinned at him, a smug expression on his face, his eyes bright.

"I decided to make things fun for you, Marik," he responded innocently. "What's wrong with that?"

"You know exactly what my sentiments on killing _Kaiba _are! I couldn't kill him any easier than I can you!" Malik let out a loud bark of laughter, causing Marik to release him and glare down at him. "With the Sennen Rod's influence still in my blood, I can't kill Kaiba, the original wielder of the Rod. You know that. And now my game is over if Mazaki will be hanging out with Kaiba."

"Your game was going too far, Marik," Malik pointed out, smoothing out his uniform, frowning at him as his solemn attitude returned. "If you want to continue to live and make it so that Shadii doesn't come after your ass, then you would be wise to stop your taunting with Anzu Mazaki. You'll make her snap and then _you_ will snap. She'll end up dead and everyone will know it was you. I doubt you want that." Marik's brows snapped down and he frowned at him.

"I wouldn't kill her. This is just harmless fun."

"Not for her, yami."

X

Anzu sighed as she sat motionless on the swing in the schoolyard. She wasn't sure if she jinxed herself or a semi-good day had to end miserably. She rested her head against the chain of the swing, her eyelids lowering as she remembered what her mother had told her. She had lost her job and since she didn't have a high school degree, she would have to get a low-paying job; not to mention, she would have to go back to school. Money would be tight. Anzu suspected the money she made at Burger World would be going to the payments for the house or else they would lose it.

"Mm? Mazaki?" Anzu's eyes flashed open and her head jerked up, seeing Marik standing a few feet from her, a curious expression on his face. His hands were tucked in his jean pockets. He wasn't wearing a coat, only a black shirt that outlined his muscles nicely. He was always so oblivious to the interested looks from the girls at school. Usually he was busy tormenting her, she supposed.

"What do want, Marik?" She demanded, remembering a conversation she had with Kaiba earlier that day.

"Instead of using me as a bodyguard, Mazaki," Kaiba told her as they sat in Government, doing a paper, "why don't you use that spunk you like to direct at me so often?"

"_What are you talking about, Kaiba?" She grumbled._

"_You act meek," he informed her with a partially irritated look at her dim wit. "I think you and I both know you're anything but that. It's why Marik and Bakura enjoy picking on you so much. Use your backbone, for God's sake."_

"I didn't stalk you, if that's what you're thinking," Marik scoffed as she got to her feet. "It's not as though I don't have a life, either." She just stared at him with a frown on her lips. He seemed different, she noticed. And then she knew why. For one, Bakura wasn't attached to him and Malik wasn't lingering behind. He was alone. And another, his words weren't as harsh and dagger-sharp like at school. He was acting...civil.

"Why are you here, then, Marik?" She questioned, keeping a good distance between them in case he tried anything. She could fight her battles, but not as well physically as verbally. When his eyes - so much like Malik's, but so different - flicked to her face, she could feel anxiety build in her chest. There was no tall, strong Kaiba to protect her, nor was there a rash Jounouchi or Honda. It was just Anzu and Marik, one-on-one for the first time since he'd arrived.

"To get away," he explained softly. "I'm always with _someone._ It was getting annoying. You can't tell me that you don't want to ditch your friends every once in awhile, Mazaki." She stared at him, shocked by his normal way of talking. When he saw her stare, he snickered, smirking, and asked invitingly, "Like what you see?"

Flushing, she glared at him. "As if! Kaiba's better looking than you." His smirk was wiped off his face and the same dark look from earlier came on his face. His mouth twisted in either irritation or anger.

"Have you got a thing with him or something?"

"With _Kaiba?_" She repeated, and then laughed. "That's the stupidest thing I've heard, Marik! If you want to piss Kaiba off, don't go after me. Go after him. I mean, if that's why you've been being an asshole ever since you got here." Marik raised an eyebrow, his lips tightly compressed.

"So...What? You're not dating him?"

"No." She shook her head. "I'd end up bludgeoning him. He's nice looking, but let's be honest: he has some serious issues he needs to work out." _Geez, why am I talking with Marik like this? – Like we're friends. _She paused, considering over it, looking at Marik, who was taking in his surroundings with a crease in his brow. The glowing Eye of Horus wasn't on his forehead anymore, like it had been during Battle City. She hadn't ever noticed until now. And, seeing his expression, with his half-lidded gaze and tight mouth, she realized that he had been – dare she think it? – jealous of Kaiba. And Malik, Bakura, Kaiba – they had all known. She, the ever-clueless female, hadn't noticed. "Marik, why do you hate me so much?" The question had slipped out unbidden. It surprised her. And, apparently, it surprised him, because his head snapped around so he could look at her.

"Hate?" He repeated, then snorted. "Dear Ra, Mazaki, don't be stupid. I was just making some fun out of this dreary life of mine. I didn't think it would turn you into a skittish animal. It's been boring with you not reacting like you first did. You actually said something back, actually defended yourself. It was interesting. It got boring after you took it and said nothing." He glared at her, as though it was _her _fault. "Why the hell did you get that way, anyway, stupid girl?"

Telling him that she was afraid he might kill her might make him mad, so she lied and claimed idiocy, replying, "I don't know." He merely rolled his eyes and grunted, turning his back to her. She should have ran and left him to his loneliness, but there was something about this side of Marik Ishtar that attracted her, interested her.

"Hm. What are you doing out here, anyway, Mazaki?" He queried, turning to look at her with his gaze that hid so much from others.

"Oh. Uh..." She shrugged uncomfortably. How could she explain her financial problems to Marik? He would never understand. If anything, he would laugh at her. And then, she'd cry and run from him with his laughter following her. She wouldn't be able to stand that, even if she should expect it.

"Troubles?" He assumed, his face unchanging. She blinked in surprise, and then sighed, seeing that she wasn't going to receive any victory with this battle.

"Yeah. Just money problems." A puzzled look came on his face.

"Money? You need money?"

"Well..." She hesitated, then elaborated, "My mom lost her job and has to go back to school so she can get another one. Hardly any place lets someone her age work without at least a high school diploma. She might be able to get a small job, but it won't give much money. And my job doesn't give much money, either, and I can't really afford to pay the house bills and my cell phone bill and my personal expenses. It's just...difficult." When Anzu realized she had just poured her problems out to him, she cursed at herself inwardly. Raising her eyes to Marik's face, she didn't see any smugness on his face – the Ishtar family was loaded with money – or amusement at her peril. Merely a thoughtful look.

"Isis pays her employees at the Domino Museum well enough," he said after awhile. "Above minimum wage, I know that much. She'd do you a favor." His eyes narrowed on her. "But I want no word that you told someone I was _nice_ and _considerate_, got that, Mazaki? You'll just be even more boring if you're depressed. How fun is it when you pick on a suicidal person?" Anzu gazed at him, then threw herself at him, hugging his waist, her face pressed into his chest. "What are you doing?" He yelped, stiffening. "Mazaki!"

"Thank you, Marik," was all she said, feeling tears leaking out from her eyes. He let out a sigh, hesitantly placing his hands on her shoulders.

"No problem, Mazaki," he grumbled. She raised her head and gave a teary smile to him. He merely stared down at her with a slightly disgruntled expression on his face. She knew that he didn't hate her and it made her a bit giddy. Knowing that didn't make her fear him or hate him as much; and that he was going to get her mother a good job helped. "Do you mind, though?" She released him and took a step back, smiling a bit sheepishly. "Remember, no word about it – and _especially_ not about you hugging me. You must be mental..."

"I hardly want anyone else to know about me hugging you," she assured. "I won't tell a soul."

X

"You know, I always assumed that Marik had a certain crush on Anzu," Bakura remarked to Malik casually, glancing at him. The latter stretched his arms upward and yawned. Bakura felt a knot of irritation clenching in his stomach.

Malik had been observing him and Marik teasing Anzu all this time and had seen through it so easily. Bakura had been oblivious until Marik's look to Kaiba. He hadn't seen such a look of hatred on his face. But the slight surprise that had entered Marik's eyes when they exited the classroom and saw Anzu and Kaiba together convinced Bakura that Marik had come to the wrong conclusion and had gotten jealous. Malik had given a large smirk, something that was rare, and Bakura knew then, just as Malik had known. With the knowledge that Malik had known all of this the whole time came irritation and resentment. As usual, the little weasel had been holding out on him.

"I'm sure you did," Malik drawled, glancing at Bakura with a bored look. "I only knew because during Battle City, he was careful not to screw around with her like I did." He smiled slightly. "He respected her then. I know him well enough that when he directs his attention so intently as he did with Mazaki that something was up. Not to mention, he's totally oblivious of the other girls drooling over him. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner, Bakura."

Bakura's jaw tightened. "He didn't seem the weak type."

"I certainly hope," Marik growled, "you are not speaking of me." They turned to him as he came on the fire escape outside that they were lounging on. Malik had taken a seat on the steps while Bakura leaned with his back on the railing. Marik shut the door behind him and crossed his arms, observing them with a raised eyebrow.

"Bakura's got you figured out," Malik casually told him, sliding his thumb around the center on his iPod, not even looking up. Marik grunted in acknowledgement. They were silent for a moment before Bakura decided to speak.

"So. Mazaki, hmm?" He commented lightly. "What's up with that?"

"So," Marik mimicked, "Isis Ishtar. What's up with _that?_" Malik drew startled eyes up to them, his lavender eyes widening a bit. Bakura growled at Marik, glaring at him.

"I said I wanted to fuck her, not _date _her," Bakura reminded him, quickly looking at Malik to see his reaction. Malik's eyes narrowed suspiciously on them, but he eventually relaxed back against the wall of the school, one of his legs drawn up.

"True." Marik frowned, pausing. "I never said I wanted to date Mazaki."

"I'm not so sure you don't, Marik," Bakura remarked with a raised brow.

X

Anzu's day had been the best since the Ishtars arrived at Domino High. Marik kept to his two friends the whole day, not once approaching her. Bakura and Malik also remained in their tight group, though the two seemed to be irritated with each other about something. It wasn't until her fifth period class that Malik didn't have his iPod on and that he kept clenching and unclenching his fists quite a bit. Observing them, she could sense a tension between them and felt nervous about it. What if it had to do with her? She sincerely hoped not.

Malik caught her looking and gestured her over lazily. She blinked and looked to Bakura and Marik. Bakura didn't bat an eye. Marik simply shrugged his shoulders at her. Seeing that this period was a free one, she went and sat as far from Marik as she could. After seeing his softer nature, she had seen through the haze that had been blocking her view and noticed how attractive he was. It wasn't pleasant imagining some very inappropriate scenes in her head about him and herself when she was spacing out. "Hey," she greeted as brightly as she could. Malik managed a small smile to her, while Bakura eyed her with a considering look. Marik merely raised a hand in greeting. "Uh, what, um, happened to your iPod, Malik?"

"Oh, so you noticed?" Malik immediately jumped to the topic. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Ra, Mazaki, of all the things to say..." The ex-thief trailed off, an irritable expression on his face.

"Well," Malik explained, ignoring Bakura completely, "Bakura here wanted to see it. I, of course, was wary of him, but when he started to actually listen to it, I relaxed. The filthy bastard did it on purpose and when I turned my back, he threw it over the balcony of the fire escape!" Anzu's eyes widened, her jaw dropping slightly. "When I went after it, it was broken beyond repair. What was your excuse again, Bakura?" He shot a dirty look to Bakura, who rolled his eyes again.

"You had attachment issues for Ra's sake!" He snapped. "I mean, Marik and Mazaki would both agree that you wouldn't survive a minute without it. Frankly, I'm surprised you didn't haul ass to a store and buy a new one."

"Don't get me involved," was all Marik said, smirking nonetheless.

"It had...all my songs on it, you stupid ass!" Malik snarled.

"SO WHAT?" Bakura returned angrily. "If you got a life, then you might not be so dependent on the fuckin' thing!"

"This is the most Malik's talked in awhile," Marik cheerfully told Anzu as the two started to argue with each other. Anzu watched them fight with a tilt of her mouth. They resembled Honda and Jounouchi in this manner. Jou and Honda always fought over the stupidest things. True, fighting over a one hundred ninety-seven dollar iPod wasn't necessarily stupid, but it still reminded her of her two friends.

When Bakura and Malik quieted, simmering with fury at each other, Anzu sparked up a conversation about the new game that Kaiba was introducing to the public tomorrow. That at least interested them somewhat. Bakura remarked with a smirk, "Maybe this will become the new hit game for evil people like me to steal the loser's soul."

Anzu gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah, sure. Whatever works for you." He cackled, amused to say the least. He could fall for Anzu himself, but preferred to keep bubbly girls like her far from him, unless, of course, they were interested in having a fun night. He doubted Mazaki was like that, though.

"Class is over," Malik announced when the bell rang. "Finally. The day's almost done..." Bakura and Marik gave mumbles of agreement. Anzu went ahead, taking her bag. Kaiba glanced at her with raised eyebrows as he paused in front of her.

"Do you mind explaining when you started become friends with those wierdos?" He asked. She shrugged, smiling.

"When they decided to stop being asses?" She suggested. He chuckled.

"I see. Have fun keeping Marik in control then, Mazaki." Anzu blinked, staring after him as he walked away. She yelped as she was poked in the hip.

"Don't just stand there," Marik said as she turned to look at him. "Other people need to get to their classes, too."

"Yeah, right," she sarcastically said.

X

Isis Ishtar smiled at Anzu as she entered the Domino Museum. In the past two weeks that she had hired Ms. Mazaki, Anzu's mother, Anzu had come to visit regularly. It was a good change, actually. Malik, who had been closed up ever since the Battle City incident, had become a bit livelier, more like himself. He and Bakura were always bickering, but that seemed to be their way of saying they were friends. As for Marik...

Isis frowned inwardly. She wasn't sure what to think of her brother's yami. They had agreed to let him wander alone, though not for long. It was good for him, though. He had been getting cabin fever since Malik never went out and Isis and Rishid were always at the museum and he hated going there because of all the people. Bakura wasn't the best chaperone for Marik, either, and Ryou didn't want him hanging around there without Malik, so he hadn't been able to go anywhere. He'd prowl the house like a caged animal and have mood swings as bad as a woman. Lately, with him going out on his own and Anzu visiting them every once in awhile, he had become more mellow. His sleeping patterns had become normal and he was actually eating unlike the small bits of food he would take before. _It'll take awhile for him to admit he likes Anzu, though, _she thought as Anzu paused in front of her, smiling. _He's stubborn and won't like the idea of having a soft side._

"How are you, Anzu?" Isis asked in her soft, quiet voice. The younger female beamed at her.

"I'm doing good," she replied. "I, uh...I was wondering where Malik was."

"He's in back with Rishid."

"Is Bakura there, too?"

"Yes."

"So...Marik's probably at home by himself?" Isis gave her a puzzled look and then saw the light blush on her cheeks.

_So, she is going to be the one to make the first move. Perhaps that is for the best. _"Yes, he is. I warn you not to expect much from him, Anzu." Anzu went a bit pinker, nodding. "And, um..." Isis grimaced uncomfortably. "If he tries, don't do anything, um..." She paused. "Well, you understand." Anzu's face was a dark crimson at this point. She nodded meekly. Isis took one of Anzu's hands in both of hers and patted it reassuringly, smiling. "May the gods be with you, Anzu."

"Thank you, Isis."

X

Marik grumbled to himself as he stirred from his sleep as the doorbell rang. It was Saturday, the only day he was allowed to sleep in. Isis wouldn't let him sleep in on Sundays because it was rude to the Christians and he was supposed to help around in the museum, too. With a groan, he got up and ruffled his spiky blonde hair before leaving his room and trudging downstairs, forgetting he only had pajama pants on. He opened the door, squinting at Anzu, who grinned at him, then gaped in horror. _I have pants on, right...? _He looked down. _Oh. I don't have a shirt. _His voice husky from sleep, he queried, "Do you like what you see _this_ time?" Her face went red in an instant.

"Just shut up," she said, shoving him in the house and closing the door behind her, leaning against it as she glared up at him. "You and I need to talk."

"About what?" He grumbled, yawning.

"Things."

"Alright..."

"Marik, do you like me?" She demanded, deciding it was better just to get it over and done with. Except he was giving her the blankest look she'd ever seen. "Hello?"

"What do you mean by that question?" He slowly asked her, suddenly awake. Her tongue darted out and wet her lips, a nervous habit that probably wasn't a good thing when she was in front of a guy that found her attractive.

"I mean...do you like me as in..." She hesitated. "...As in, date, make out – you know, that kind of thing." She could feel her face burning, but didn't back down. When she had addressed the matter to her friends, only Jounouchi and Honda had been indignant. Yuugi and Ryou had been accepting of it, telling her that whatever made her feel comfortable was good enough for them. Yami hadn't really given his input on it. She didn't like that, but she was falling for Marik and there wasn't a thing she could do about it.

"Ah." Marik's mouth curled into a smirk. "You've got it in for me, Mazaki?"

"Oh, forget it!" She snapped. "If you're going to be like that... " She turned and opened the door a bit, but it was slammed closed by his hand. Anzu let in a careful breath, slowly turning to see that he was closer than she had thought. He frowned and then moved closer, his hand moved from the door to her hair, cupping the back of her head. She shivered as he bent his head and brushed his lips over hers briefly. Her brows knitted together and she pulled his head down, crushing his mouth to hers. He smiled slightly against her lips and kissed her, pulling his body to hers, feeling every curve of her soft, feminine frame.

"Anzu Mazaki," he breathed when they drew away, "I've liked you for quite awhile now. I thought the teasing was enough of a hint." She swallowed as he nuzzled her neck. "Hope you didn't mind that."

"N-no..." She murmured. "Not at all." He chuckled.

"Excellent," he purred.

_Finis_

X

DIS: Yikes, that was longer than I had been hoping for. (stretches) But hey, at least I got it done. This is my first Marik/Anzu in a _very_ long while. I abandoned the couple after getting interested in Malik/Anzu, but soon enough, that lost my interest too and Bakura/Anzu was the next one to suffer from abandonment issues. I've stayed with Kaiba/Anzu for quite awhile, though. I'm still hooked on it. I usually don't put so much Kaiba in my fics, so you can see that I was struggling with keeping it Marik/Anzu. Anyway, this ending note is kind of rambling, so I'm going to bid you all farewell and ask that you please review on your way out! If you see any mistakes, point them out if you will. Ciao!


End file.
